


D-Day Madness

by rasenseokmin



Series: No Drama No Life [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6869686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasenseokmin/pseuds/rasenseokmin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeonghan hopes that he can face hell week (finals week) and the day of the theater competition wide awake.<br/>He'd like to blame his lack of sleep on his professors and his two idiot best friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	D-Day Madness

Junghan thinks that his professors are doing this on purpose. They all came together and decided that hell week (AKA finals week) would be on the same week as the National Art War. He's been chin deep in both notes and script edits for the last few weeks and all he wants to do on the day of the actual performance is to drop dead.

"Cheer up Hannie!" Seungcheol says while patting (one of) his best friend's shoulder.

Junghan looks up and swats the boy's hand away. He's not in the mood for one of Seungcheol's aegyos.

"Easy for you to say," Junghan grumbles into his lunch.

He had just finished the last of his exams. His last exam was at 8 until 10 AM and their competition is at 2 PM. It's a crime that he has to be up as early as 8 AM regardless of how important his studies might be. He's currently still running on caffeine despite his attempt on eating lunch. The fact that Yoon Junghan, the sleeping beauty of Seoul, is trying to desperately stay awake would and probably should indicate the end of the world but Jeonghan doesn't care anymore.

"Junghan-ah, sorry to say this, but you need to hurry up, we're putting on the costumes and doing a last minute run through," Jisoo says as he comes over to their table.

"Already?" Jeonghan looks up in disbelief.

"Also," Jisoo continues, "You look terrible."

Oh, he's done it now. This is the last straw.

"And who's fault was that?" Junghan asks in a slightly shrill tone, "You guys kept changing the script. I barely had any beauty sleep."

Giggles erupt from Jisoo and Seungcheol causing the two boys to lean into each other. The giggles soon turn into full-blown laughter with Seungcheol hunching over the table and Jisoo cluching his sides.

They're cute like this, annoying but cute and all Junghan wants to do is laugh along. Junghan's never had it in him to be angry at them for very long.

As terrible as this week has been, he'd go through it all over again just to keep these two doorknobs happy.

**Author's Note:**

> A part of my theater university club AU.  
> Sorry it's so short :(
> 
> Seungcheol - Business // Producer, Script, Narrator/Actor  
> Junghan - Psychology // Actor (musical and not), Costumes  
> Jisoo - Engineering? // Music, Script, Lighting
> 
> Set in their second year and based on personal experience when the art competitions were in the same week as hell week. I basically refused to get out of my house on the Saturday. And also it was worse for me cause I had mural competition earlier that week. Consider yourself lucky Junghan-ah.


End file.
